Chitchat
by Phosphorescent
Summary: "I knew what you and McGee were up to. Ziva told me everything." –Abigail Borin, 10x04: "Lost at Sea." So what exactly did that conversation look like? Contains implied T/Z.


_Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS.  
_

_A/N: So... that Miles Wolfe and Tony counseling session story I promised you? It's coming along roughly at the pace of molasses. As is the next chapter of _Life Out of Order_. Sorry! In the meantime, however, I was inspired by the latest NCIS episode and can thus present you with this one-shot. I really loved "Lost at Sea." Not only did we get some lovely Tony/McGee bro-bonding, some mild hints of T/Z, a Secret Agent Ducky scene,_ and_ a non-obvious perpetrator, but we also got an Abigail Borin appearance! The only thing I really wanted to see in this episode (and didn't get) was that __scene where Ziva filled Borin in on "everything," presumably prompting her later comment to Tony about him having "better people" to ask out. So, like the resourceful little fanfic writer I am, I wrote it._  


_Just FYI, in my head canon the two Abbys have stayed in contact via the occasional phone conversation and/or email since the last time they saw each other. Also, I'm not entirely happy with my characterization of Abigail Borin in this piece, but I did my best. She's both a lot like Gibbs and nothing like him, which makes her a surprisingly tricky character to write (in my opinion).  
_

_Tag to 10x04: "Lost at Sea."  
_

* * *

With Agents DiNozzo and McGee at the hospital to get statements from the crew and Gibbs in autopsy for an update, Abigail Borin and Ziva David are the only ones left in the bullpen.

"So what's up with DiNozzo and McGee?" Abigail asks, perching herself on the corner of Ziva's desk. "They've been acting even weirder than usual today."

"Ah, yes," Ziva murmurs, looking a bit embarrassed. "That."

Abigail raises an eyebrow and waits for the agent to continue.

"They – they have been going to bars and hitting on women without me," Ziva says, and Abigail is amused to discover that her tone is indignant. "They have been excluding me from their little get-togethers just because I am a woman."

"You really want to help them pick up women?" Abigail asks dryly.

"Well, no," Ziva concedes. "But they could at least ask! I am a very good wing-woman. They should be so lucky as to have my help! And… I get the sense that they are lying to me about something. I do not like being lied to."

"Can't blame you there," Abigail says, taking a swig of coffee.

"_Thank_ you!" Ziva says, emphasizing her feelings with a slam of her hand against the table. "It is… rude, that is what it is! So I decided to get them back with a little prank. For their own good."

"Of course," Abigail agrees.

A mischievous look crossing her face, Ziva says, "I may have bet the two of them a month's worth of paperwork that they could not get a date with the next woman that they saw."

Abigail waits, a suspicion growing in her mind.

"It is not my fault that they do not read the briefings or pay attention to their surroundings," Ziva continues, self-satisfied expression belying her innocent tone.

Abigail snorts and Ziva smirks.

"You give them any sort of deadline?" Abigail asks.

Ziva shrugs her shoulders slightly and replies, "The end of the case."

Oh, this is going to be _fun_.

Knowing that a matching smirk is growing on her own face, Abigail says, "Want to have a little extra fun with this?"

Ziva cocks an eyebrow invitingly.

Leaning in towards the other woman, Abigail says, "So here's what I'm thinking…"

A few minutes and one formulated plan later, the two of them are smirking conspiratorially.

Since there's nothing either of them can do on the case until they get more information, Abigail asks Ziva, "So, what's been going on your life?"

"I thought you and Abby kept in contact," Ziva says.

"We do," Abigail agrees. "Doesn't mean she knows everything."

Ziva shrugs. "There is… not much to tell. Work has been as busy as usual. Ray and I broke up about eight months ago. What about you?"

"A couple of dates that went nowhere," Abigail says with a shrug of her own. "Lots of work. It's reviews time again."

"Eugh," Ziva says with a wince of sympathy.

Thinking back to a couple of things that Abby mentioned in their talks over the past few months, Abigail says, "What about McGee and DiNozzo? They had any action lately?"

Brow furrowed, Ziva says, "I do not think so. McGee has gone on a few dates, but nothing serious to my knowledge. And of course he and Tony have been _wingmanning_ for one another at bars lately, but I do not think that they have had any success yet. Neither of them is very good at hiding that morning-after swagger."

Interesting. She only answered half of the question.

"And DiNozzo?" Abigail asks.

"His ex-fiancée was involved in a case six months ago," Ziva says tightly. "I believe that they engaged in a brief bit of – what do you call it? – panky-hanky. Other than that, nothing that I am aware of. Of course, now that he and McGee are going bar-hopping together…"

She shrugs.

Abigail is barely able to refrain from raising an eyebrow. This is an even stronger reaction than she'd expected. Abby had mentioned that _something_ was going on there, but…

(And this isn't even touching on the glances DiNozzo was giving Ziva earlier today when he thought no one was watching.)

Meanwhile, Ziva has apparently been studying her.

"Why so interested?" she asks, tone at once teasing and suspicious. "Are you considering taking one of them up on their offer?"

Abigail snorts. "Neither of them is really my type."

Ziva raises an eyebrow of her own this time.

Abigail is just opening her mouth to elaborate when Gibbs storms back into the bullpen, phone in a death-grip in his hand.

Both she and Ziva look up immediately.

"Hospital staff is refusing to let DiNozzo and McGee question the crew," he says gruffly. "Their squadron C.O.'s supposedly on his way to talk to us."

"How long do you think it'll take him?" Abigail asks.

"An hour, give or take," Gibbs replies.

Brow creased in thought, Abigail says, "You mind if I borrow Ziva for twenty minutes, then?"

Gibbs jerks his head in such a way that says 'go ahead.'

Restraining a grin, Abigail gestures for Ziva to follow her. They've got a spot of galosh-hunting to do.

Hey, even team leaders deserve a break every now and then.


End file.
